


Cafuné

by Thotivities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto x reader oneshot smutt, Bokuto x reader smutt, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Kuroo Tetsurou, Haikyuu one shot, Haikyuu x Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smutt, bokuto x reader - Freeform, haikyuu Bokuto Koutarou, haikyuu smutt, haikyuu smutt one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotivities/pseuds/Thotivities
Summary: They were friends for as long as they can remember. And the love they had was superficial but not anymore.The truth can only be hidden for so long. Bokuto figures out her fantasy about Bokuto himself and can't help but want to do her, when the case has been the same for her as well for a long long time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader as OC
Kudos: 6





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ Every detail doesn't completely belong to the actual manga or anime~~

I'm such a paranoid person its funny almost. Listening to true crime stories was a really good but bad decision of my life. It scares me so much yet I love to listen to crime stories so much that I don't even understand myself sometimes.

And the stories scare me so much to not be able to sleep at night even, not always but most of the times. Today is unfortunately another night like that and I can't sleep. I'm alone in my room that makes me even more scared than I already am.

I'm Mizuki Zoe, a uni student. I'm staying here in Japan for studying purposes. I'm an abroad student. And here I'm not staying alone to be precise. I'm staying in Japan with two of my other friends, my highschool best friends you can say.

Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou, my two dumbass best friends. We have been friends since our first year of highschool and we decided to come to Japan for studying; since studying in Japan introduces a lot of opportunities.

We came to Japan bout 3 years ago and have been staying in this apartment together ever since. And even though I'm staying with one former and one current volleyball players who are huge and buff and can save me from any dangerous situations most likely, I'm still paranoid to stay in this room alone.

No nothing sinister happened here or anything, its just I'm obsessed with listening to true crime and here I am now can't sleep cause I feel like some serial killer will come and murder me, how pathetic. And its like this a lot of the times which both Kou and Tetsu are well aware off.

Since I'm scared out of my mind I couldn't turn the lights off in my room and every two seconds I'm looking at the window beside my bed just for reassurance. I know funny and pathetic. So instead of wasting my time not being able to sleep I o  
go straight to Bokuto's room.

Its like this a lot of the times when I can't sleep I'd go to either Bokuto or Kuroo's room and sleep there instead cause I'm scared as fuck and since they know about me being paranoid, they'd tease me even now but lets me stay with them eventually.

So here I am with my pillow in one hand and my blanket in the other making my way towards the ebd of the hallway to reach Bokuto's room. My room's the last room of the hallway, in the middle is Kuroo's and then Bokuto's.

Now you might be thinking, why am I skipping Kuroo's room to go to Bokuto's all the way at the end when Kuroo's room is closer to mine no? Let me tell you why.

Cause he's got his girlfriend over and now they're literally having sex. And of course I don't want to join them so instead I go to Bokuto's room that's the farthest.

*knock knock*

"Hey Bo?"

No answer.

*Knock knock knock*

"Bo you in there? Can I come in?"

And just as I finish my sentence, I hear some cluttering and rustling noises coming followed by a huge thud that really scared me but the feeling goes away soon as he opens the door.

There is Bokuto standing at the door looking really wrecke- oh.

Looking behind I notice bunch of tissues on the floor, the bed sheet toppled over, his tee on the floor and the chair to his table upside down on the floor. Maybe that's the loud thud I heard.

Bad timing.

"Hey Mizu!"

He speaks sloppily so much so that it's completely clear that he just masturbated. My face shoots red to how hot he looks with his hair all messy and his body somewhat sweaty, but I divert my mind from that thought.

"I uh wr- wrong timing sorry I'll le-"

"You're no virgin Mizu. Stop acting all flustered."

"You're not even gonna hide the fact that you just masturbated?"

"What's there to hide when you clearly have an idea about it?"

"I- never mind I'll leave."

"Okay okay sorry. Now how may I assist you ma lady?"

And that's Bokuto for you. He's a natural flirt alway up for flirting with me even though he knows nothing is gonna happen. Or maybe he knows it's still possible.

"I wanted to sleep with you he-"

"Oh? You wanted to sleep with me?"

"Yea- wait no I- no I meant um we like here uh I want to-"

"*chuckles* I get it I get it. You want to sleep here cause you're scared some murderer will kill you."

"I- uh yeah."

"Come in come in."

Gulping in the nervousness I walk in the messy room as he rushes in to tidy it up a bit. On my way I pick up the chair and put it in its position, pick his tee from the ground as well.

It's a lot like this. When these big fat idiots aren't home and left in a hurry, they'd sometimes leave a mess behind and I'm the one who cleans it cause I'm a super tidy and clean person.

"No. Change the sheets Bo you know I don't like it even a bit."

"But I'm lazy."

"Kay you lazy buff man. I'm leaving then."

"Hm? You sure? What if a murderer sneaks on you at night and kills you? What if leaving this room tonight is the worst decision you ever make? What i-"

"Agh okay d- don't say all that. Erm it's okay you don't need to change the sheets." 

"*Chuckle* I was just teasing you and it worked." 

"Fuck you Bo." 

"Sure!" 

"Ugh I'm leaving if you keep teasing me like that." 

"Okay okay I won't tease. Help me change the sheets."

After successfully cleaning the room somewhat, I plop down on the bed immediately followed by Bokuto, cause for some reason I feel a little drained.

"Why do you even listen to true crime if you're that paranoid?"

"Cause I like it that much."

"But it scares you so much so that you have to sleep with someone cause you're too scared to sleep alone. What will you do when me and Kuroo aren't there?"

"I don't know find a plushy of your size I guess."

"Wow intellectual."

Bokuto teases making me laugh a bit.

"Ah I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep. Night."

"Wait wait. Don't sleep yet. Since you're already here, let's play a game."

"Huh? What game?"

"Hm. Oh I know. Let's each write few dares and truths in a piece of paper and then we'll mix them up and pick them one by one and complete the truths and dares."

"So like truth and dare but paper version."

"You can say that."

"*sigh* okay fine let's play."

After he brings a notebook from his table we begin to write truths and dares on pieces of paper to play the game. It's a little tough since my mind's blank with nothing to write but when I look over at him, he's almost having a field day writing non stop.

What the hell is even he writing?

"Okay I'm done."

He shouts out loud making me flinch since I was concentrating on writing some daring dares and tough truths.

"Geez don't shout. I'm almost done too."

Soon I'm done and we mix the pages then put them on the floor since we're sitting on the ground now.

"I'll pick first." I say.

Just as I'm picking the paper Bokuto's got this grin across his face that screams evil in every way possible. Nonetheless I pick a paper and read it out.

"Who was the last person you licked?"

I stop, look at him then continue to speak.

"Is that why you were having a marathon while writing?"

"Says who? Answer the question Mizu."

"Geez alright."

Its not like we've never had these type of conversations or played games like these before or something, but for some reason I feel extra nervous today. Maybe because it's just the two of us.

"The last person I licked was probably that guy from the bar. Remember the one we went together the three of us."

"That ugly dude with black wavy hair and bushy eyebrows? Bleh I didn't like that one."

"Doesn't matter it was just a dare anyways. Now you pick."

He picks.

"Oh I got a dare. It says 'Twerk'."

He gives me a confused look but picks up on it immediately.

"Oh you want me to twerk? You know I got big bums right?"

"Never mind. I take back the dare."

"No no no. You asked for it. I'll do it."

"Fine then do it."

I say so taking my phone in hand so I can record it secretly but he catches onto it.

"I'm not doing if you record it Mizu."

"No no I'm not recording just took my phone. You do it Bo."

"No I definitely don't trust you. I'm not doing it."

"Ugh Bo you're being boring. Okay if you're not gonna do it then pick another one."

"Okay. This says 'lick the feet of the person next to you'. Did you google this?"

"I was out of ideas."

"Geez. Kay gimme your feet. Are they clean?"

"Yup. Here you go."

He swiftly takes my right foot first in his hands and before he starts to even lick it, he looks at me with a smug look and then licks my feet softly. I can't help but blush to his deed. The way he looked so smugly at me makes me low key loose my mind.

The way he keeps his eyes fixated on me while licking my foot isn't good at all. I might actually loose my mind and do something I shouldn't.

"Okay okay thats enough. You can stop now."

I say so shyly and he notices the shyness I'm feeling. So he stops without any hesitation.

"If you say so. Why don't you pick now hm?"

"Yeah I'll pick. Hm this one says who would I have sex with between you and Kuroo. How many times are you gonna ask me this Bo? You already know the answer."

"No I don't. You tell me the answer."

"Fine. It's you. Happy now?"

"Mhmm."

I sigh to his childishness and just as I'm about to tear the paper, I notice something written at the very bottom and when I see what it is, i notice it says to turn the paper around. I do so and on the back there's something written.

"What's this Bo?"

"What?"

"There's something more. It says 'If you said my name, then have sex with me.' What the heck Bo? Are you that horny right now?"

"Mm who knows. But you gotta fulfill the dare Mizu."

"What if I don't want to?"

"But you do don't you?"

"I don't. Stop making assumptions."

"But I'm not though. I know already. Your diary-"

"My diary what? Did you ready my diary?"

"Kind off. But that was while I was trying to save your ass."

"What do you mean save my ass?"

"On Kuroo's birthday you left it on the kitchen counter while everyone was here. So me being the good friend I am, took it to your room and might've read some pages."

"That's invasion of my privacy Bo. Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry but I swear I didn't read anything other than the page saying 'Bo's wang wang'. Why were you even thinking bout my wang wang?"

"I- tha- I was drunk."

"You can't write while you're drunk Mizuki."

He says so and as he's speaking he makes sure to get closer to me slowly not too hurriedly, thinking I'd run away, while I was busy backing off little by little. And at some point I reached a dead end and my back was against the bedroom wall.

He's right about what he said. I wrote in my diary about him and that was once I accidentally heard him have sex with a girl, a one night stand to be precise. And ever since I've always reminisced about his deep raspy sex voice that drove me to write about his wang wang.

"Bo I-"

"If you don't want to, you know very well, I won't do anything. So there's nothing to be so flustered about hm?"

He's right. If I say no, he won't do anything. But if I say yes, what will happen to us afterwards. We've still got a year and a half left till we finish uni so we've got to stay together in this apartment this whole time and see each other ev-

"Hey Mizu! Look you're not complied to do this you know it's okay if you don't wa- mphm."

I kiss him. I don't even know what got into me but I really do kiss him. In the heat of the moment he also doesn't resist rather kisses me just as passionately as I am.

Both of us are well aware of the fact that we both somewhat wanted it to happen, maybe not today, not right away but we did at some point. As lust completely takes over on us, our desires get expressed in the open as well.

He brings his hand to the back of my head and wraps it around while he pushes himself on me some more and in a while puts his tongue inside my mouth. A small yelp leaves my mouth as he does so and he smirks in between the kiss.

His soft lips on mine and his tongue swirling inside my mouth, devouring me as I melt in his touch. His lips are sucking on mine ever so lovingly while his tongue makes sure to keep it as lustful as possible.

My hands automatically makes their way to the back of his neck as I pull on him by his neck bringing him closer to me as our kiss deepens with every stroke of his tongue. And in the meantime, his free hand makes sure to trace its way to my body making me flinch along with a whine to which his eyes shoot wide and he pulls back.

"Mizu are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Yeah gimme your wang wang Bo."

He leaves a breathy chuckle to my reply before speaking himself.

"Okay ma lady whatever you want."

"Whatever I want huh?"

"Mhmm."

"Then give it to me rough."

"You're super confident I see. Sure you can take all of me?"

And saying so with lustful eyes and expression, he pulls his sweats down to show me his wang. My eyes shoot wide open to his size. I mean I get it he's a buff guy might have a big thingy but what the heck is this even.

I look back at him after seeing the huge Bokuto junior looking a little flustered that he immediately catches onto. But I'm also pretty sure of what I want. So this time me being the one with lustful eyes, I reply to him cheekily while cupping his cheeks with one of my hand, which he loves.

"What will you do if I can take all of you?"

"Hm we'll see about that later."

Saying so he dives in to kiss me while taking his tee off along with asking me to strip as well. And his eyes start to shine when he notices me with no bra.

"No bra huh?"

"Yeah I don't sleep with a bra on so...."

"Good for me."

He wastes no time in diving in devouring me after pecking a little on my lips. Starting at my neck he begins his way to all over my body as he leaves traces of wet kisses and certain pure marks all over. And when he puts a prominent hickey on my collar bone, a satisfactory smirk curves across his face.

His hands find their way to my chest while they grope my chest tightly making me flinch a little. Bo soon dives in to smooch on my boobs first then starts licking and biting all over marking my boobs as well along with flicking my nipples.

But he's eyes glow so much when he earns a moan from me. He stops to look at me with a satisfactory grin yet again before kissing me and in a second picks me up and takes me to the bed.

"Let me hear you Mizu. Let me hear you as much as I pleasure you."

"Nghh ye- yeah."

"Good girl."

He kisses me yet again while making his way to the waistband of my PJ and slowly takes it off.

"You're pretty wet down there hm."

"Mm that's cause of you Bo chan!"

I tease him and I swear he looks like he got a lot more excited than he already is.

"Such a tease."

Saying so he immediately goes down to my heat after placing a soft kiss on my abdomen and my inner thigh and afterwards lick my core softly sending shivers throughout my whole body.

Not soon after he does so he immediately starts eating me up aggressively as if he has been waiting for it all this time. Licking my core along with rubbing my clit with this thumb lazily while he sucks on my core as well making my core pulsate. And I grab onto his hair tightly all the time he's pleasuring me.

"Ah feels good Bo mm."

The pleasure doubles as soon as he hums while sucking me making my head drop behind. All this time Bo makes sure to keep his eyes on me while he's eating me up.

"You're making such a lewd face Mizu makes me want to devour you."

"Ah- as if you already aren't devouri- hngh."

He doesn't even let me finish and starts sucking my pulsating muscles yet again bringing me closer and closer to my high. And before I could even process everything, Bo makes me cum with a comparatively louder moan.

He makes sure not to waste a single drop of my juice licking it all up and when he gets up he makes sure to lick the remaining of it off of his lips with his fingers before kissing me.

He lets me get down from my high and when he finds me whining with thrusting my hips towards him he pecks at the corner of my lip and pushes two of his digits in me.

"AHH Bo shit."

"You gotta be prepared to take Bo junior all in no?"

"Ah yes gi- give it to me hngg."

Pushing his digits roughly in and out of me, just the way I want it, he takes em out and licks then before positioning himself towards my entrance. Tapping his dick on my core a few times he leans down to my ears while my hands grab on his shoulder tightly preparing myself from whats about to come, he whispers in his raspy sex voice just the way I imagined it.

"Lets see you take me all in baby."

I love the way he keeps using nicknames while doing me, makes me even more sensitive than I already am. Digging my face in the crock of his neck and grabbing his shoulder tightly I prepare myself and soon I feel him push all of him in me in one go making me moan as loudly as possible.

I feel his twitching muscles inside me spreading my inside so much so that it almost makes me feel dizzy. The thought of him railing me is too much to handle itself. I don't know what will happen when he actually does it.

"Tell me how you fantasised it to be. How do you want me to do you tell me Mizu."

He whispers into my ears while he takes it out a bit and pins it in me super fast in one go making my legs tremble. But the pleasure I'm feeling makes me want more of Bo.

"Hm. Did you imagine me going in and out of you like this."

And saying so he starts to move slowly in and out of me making me feel desperate while he keeps teasing me by his words.

"Or did you imagine me railing you like this?"

"Mm yes Bo!"

"Hm?! You gotta tell me how you want it Mizu."

"Ah- like this Bo. Har.....der- like this."

"Mmm then I'll do you rough baby."

Saying so he quickens his pase. My muscles feel heated with every stroke of his dick inside my pussy. The more the friction increases the more pleasure takes over leaving ecstasy behind.

My hands travel to his head as I grab on his hair tightly while he filles me and my inside to the brim while feeling pleasure himself. And while he's pinning himself in and out of me, he makes sure to kiss me and my whole body claiming me his.

"Mm your inside feels good Mizu."

With his words of praise, I clamp down on him making him groan as he looks at me with a cheeky grin before speaking.

"Clamping down on purpose huh?"

"Cause you're enjoying it aren't you?"

"Oh what's this? You're speaking so well still, maybe I'm not railing you properly huh."

Just as he finishes his words he triples his pase than what it already was like and I swear I feel on cloud nine right now.

I've had sex before but never did I ever once feel this much ecstacy in getting roughly railed. I like it rough but the way he's pleasuring me is both rough yet loving at the same time. His kisses are loving while his wang is keeping it as lewd as possible.

"Ahh Bo you're s- so deep. Don't stop mmm!!"

The only thing leaving my mouth right now is nothing other than moans after moans cause of how good it feels and now unable I am to actually form up a sentence. The whole room is practically sounds of moans and wet squelching noises along with the creaking of the bed.

Bo already found my sweet spot and how he did that so quick, I don't know. He keeps hitting at my sweet spot in a rhythmic manner while he lets pleasure take over.

His pase just keeps getting faster and faster with every ticking second and stroking of his dick in me making me drown in a pool of pleasure. The way he's doing me is the exact definition of reality being better than the fantasy cause whatever I fantasised isn't near of how good he's doing me.

"Yes right th- there Bo. F- mm feels good."

"You like it like this babygirl? Want me to fuck you hard huh?"

"Ah yeah j- just like this Bo haa!"

"Okay ma lady. You like this then, that's what you get."

Along with his huge cock railing in me he makes sure to rub my clit as well to which my head drops back and my back arches to the innumerable pleasure. Bokuto smirks to my deed while chasing after both of our orgams.

Bo makes sure to keep his eyes fixated on my wrecked face with his eyes softly parted while his golden piercing eyes makes sure to look at all of me, all my expressions and lewd faces I'm making. And while he's railing me rough, he makes sure to throw words of praise every now and then making me more sensitive.

"Bo- I'm close Bo."

"Haa me too baby."

"Ngh don't stop."

"Cum with me babygirl."

Just with his words I cum all over his dick and after railing in me for few seconds Bo cums in me as well. And I feel as his hot liquid fill my inside to the brim. He continues to thrust in me a few more time while letting everything out inside me.

Once he's done, he stays in me for a while and in the same position leans down to me and kisses me gently while fondling with my hair. And when I look at him, he smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen. A smile speaking itself, a smile screaming satisfaction.

"Did you want to do me that bad you can't stop smiling?"

"Mm if you say it like that- well I did want to do it with you after I read your diary. But not wholly um- not just for my sexual des- esires."

While speaking he made sure to take himself out of me and lay beside me. The guy who was being rough as fuck a while ago is now stuttering while speaking to me. What a duality he has.

"Sa- same. There's erm a reason why I wrote about you in my diary."

I say so turing to face him and he smiles like that yet again before kissing me desperately.

He gets up helping me get up as well and just I'm about to get up to go clean up, he grabs my hand and stops me.

"Do you maybe wanna uh hang out maybe uh we can agai-"

"Bo honey get to the point."

"Erm.....lets date."

My heart starts hammering in my chest just as he says so. I subconsciously make my way to him and placing a soft kiss on his right eye I speak.

"Yeah let's date."

~~

The next morning I wake up feeling all warm and cozy and when I look beside me I see Bo laying beside sleeping with his mouth parted a bit. I can't help but chuckle a bit loudly to which he wakes up.

"Hey morning new girlfriend!"

"Bo no- *sigh* morning. Lets get up hm?"

"Mkay."

Outside at the counter we're greeted with Kuroo and his girlfriend Rui chan. She's a foreign student just like us.

"Oh morning you two."

Kuroo greets followed by Rui chan while we both reply likewise.

"Huh wait a minute. I thought you had a girl over Kou?"

Kuroo asks all confused.

"Oh yeah. You guys were loud last night. But where's the girl? Did she leave?"

Rui chan asks confused as well but they immediately get the answer when they see our faces, Bo's with a smirk and mine all shy.

"Don't tell me- wow. You two were wild last night."

"Yeah she likes it rough."

Bo teases.

"Bo sto- oh dear lord."

Laughter originates to his words. In a while, the couple leaves, leaving me and Bo alone. When I looked over at him, I noticed him staring right at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just felt like looking at my girlfriend."

And saying so he kisses me lightly before smiling this happy grin of his.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> >Hey guys make sure to check out my other accounts.
> 
> ~weeaboba_04 (instagram)
> 
> ~yumisachiko12 (wattpad)


End file.
